


It was the Cat

by Starwalker165



Series: Life of the Iron Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Iron Family, Latino Character, Latino Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Parker, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i really love cats ok, ironfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwalker165/pseuds/Starwalker165
Summary: Tony and Peter try to cook. It doesn’t end well.





	It was the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE FLUFF because endgame broke me. Ok so there’s a reference towards the end to one of my other fics called ‘Mi Hijo’, but you don’t have to read it to get this fic. Hope y’all enjoy!

Peter lifted up the beaker slowly. He had to be really careful with this. If this batch of web fluid blew up in his face, he’d never get the sticky webs out of his clothes. It was supposed to be a stronger, stickier, version made for the more heavyweight activities. Hell, maybe this version would of been able to keep the ferry from falling apart! That would of been useful at the time….

 

_Head in the game, Parker. Stay focused, or the Stranger things t-shirt you’re wearing will be sticker than Demogorgon slime._

Peter was taken out of his thoughts by a loud ‘meow.’ He turned around to see two large, curious, eyes the color of sparkling sapphires, staring up at him. They belonged to Luna, Tony’s cat. Or Lulu, as Morgan lovingly called her. (Tony normally called her Lunatic because of her eccentric behavior and since the pun was too funny.) She was a beautiful white, long haired cat with orange coloring on her ears, tail, and down her spine. Her breed was called a flame-point ragdoll. Tony had adopted Luna after he saved her life by creating an artificial heart to replace the dysfunctional one she previously had. Peter smiled at Luna. In a strange way, Luna had become like a little sister to him in the six months that they’d had her.

 

He carefully tipped the beaker downwards into a larger one that contained a different liquid inside it. Each shining drop of clear fluid delicately rolled off the edge of the beaker into the pool of cloudy, pale, lilac goo. Each drop caused a small fizz to occur on contact, but no major reaction to Peter’s relief. He then took a small stirring stick and mixed the two substances together. When he took the stick out of the mixture, faint strings of webbing were still attached to it like a mozzarella stick that was being stretched out. Peter picked up a large syringe and sucked the web fluid into it. He then picked up a fluid cartridge, and injected the chemicals into it. No spills, splashes, or splatters. Perfect.

“Hey, Mr.Stark?”

Tony looked up from what he was working on on his side of the lab, and turned to Peter. It was a pair of hearing aids that seemed much more advanced than the average variations. He was working on a new pair after Clint damaged his old ones on a previous “mission.” 

 

In reality, he dropped them in the toilet. 

 

_“Que haces, pequeño?”_

“I’m ready to test out the new fluid!” Peter beamed proudly at his latest innovation.

“Alright! Nice job kid, how bout’ we test it out?”

“Sure, where should I shoot?”

“Go over there and aim for that dead plant,” he instructed while pointing to a shriveled up orchid.

“Geez, it looks pretty bad, how’d it die?”

“Luna pissed in it,” Tony replied nonchalantly, though he had a tired expression on his face similar to that of a parent watching their kid do something stupid, yet not being surprised.

Peter started laughing. Of course Luna peed in the plant. _It’s Luna._ Tony snickered. She was always up to something strange. Luna seemed to notice they were talking about her, and walked over to Tony, staring up at him innocently.

“Hey, don’t look at me with those doll eyes, you knew **exactly** what you were doing _loca._ ”

Luna replied by brushing her face and tail on Tony’s legs. She purred loudly. Tony picked her up and held her like a baby.

“You’re a little shit, you know that right?”

Luna purred louder and licked Tony’s cheek. Tony smiled warmly.

“Yeah I think she knows, Mr.Stark, she’s basically got you wrapped around her finger….er...paw.”

Luna meowed happily. Tony put her down on the chair next to him and gave her a small pat on the head.

“Alright, let’s test out that webbing, spider-kid.”

“Spider- _Man_ ,” Peter muttered.

“Not until you’re 18 it isn’t,” Tony teased.

Peter rolled his eyes and inserted the cartridge into his web shooter. He raised up his arm and aimed for the plant. Luna stared at him with her large ocean eyes. Peter pressed his middle and ring fingers down onto the webshooter to release the web. But nothing came out. He pressed it again. Same result. 

“What’s going on, _araña_?”

“I think the extra strong webbing is too thick. It’s blocking the small hole where it’s supposed to come out.”

“I have the same problem with sauerkraut.”

“Wha—ew! Wait, did you just make an Atlantis referen—“ Before Peter could finish, the web cartridge started trembling like a soda can that had been shaken too much. It exploded in a _very_ loud **POP** , causing webbing to go all over the place. One strand of webbing hit the base of the chair that Luna was sitting on, almost knocking it over. Luna made a strange, not very cat-like shriek noise and ran away. Peter looked at the room and gaped.

 **Everything was covered in webs now.**

His eyes widened so much they were almost as big as Luna’s.

“Holy sh—I’m so sorry, Mr.Stark! I didn’t think that was going to happen!” Peter started rambling. “I-I’ll clean this up, don’t worry, and I’ll pay for anything that broke, I’m really sor—“ 

Tony cut him off. “Kid, _relajate!_ It’s fine! Don’t worry about it, I’ve blown up stuff in here like a billion times. It wouldn’t be my lab if shit didn’t blow up all the time in here.”

Peter exhaled a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. 

“Uh...ok, thanks. But it’s gonna take a few hours for this to dissolve….”

“Well, I guess we’ll just find something else to do until then. May, Pepper, and Morgan won’t be back until later tonight anyway.” 

“Yeah about that, where’d they even go?”

“They said they were having a girls day out.” Tony shrugged. 

Peter smiled a little. “It’s good that they’re spending time together, only problem is that they’re the only ones with any brain cells around here.”

Tony dramatically put his hand on his chest and gave Peter a mock insulted look. Both of them started laughing.

“You’re right about that one, Pete.”

Peter looked around at the mess. The lab now looked like the enclosure where the spider that originally gave him his powers was in, when Peter first encountered it. Peter remembered that day, it was a class field trip. He wasn’t supposed to walk into that section of the building, but _genetically modified super-animals?_ How was he supposed to pass up an opportunity to see that?! Next thing he knew, he was in a room full of spiders and their webs, with a large bite on his neck and new powers. Speaking of animals….

“Hey where’d Luna go?” Peter looked around the newly spiderfied lab, but there was no sight of her. 

“Agh!...I think I found her….”

Peter looked over at Tony, and noticed he was wincing like he was in pain. Peter frowned in concern. Tony slowly turned around to reveal Luna on his back, with her claws digging into his Black Sabbath t-shirt. She was obviously frightened. The cat was breathing heavily, and her normally large pupils were now a thin line in her eyes. It didn’t seem like Luna would let go of Tony anytime soon. Peter cringed. That had to hurt.

“A little clingy today, aren’t we?” Tony quipped while turning to look at Luna with an eyebrow raised.

Peter walked over and tried to pick her up. 

“C’mere Luna….it’s ok….you need to get off Mr.Stark’s back now….”

Luna tensed. Her grip on Tony became tighter and tighter as Peter tried to pull her off. She was now hissing violently. Peter let go.

“It’s alright kid, she’ll let go eventually. Besides, I’ve had girlfriends clingier than this.” 

Peter chuckled a little at that statement. 

“What do we do now that the lab is trashed?” Peter questioned.

Tony scratched the back of his head and thought for a few seconds. 

“I guess we could get something to eat? You’re probably hungry with the whole extra-fast metabolism thing.”

Now that he thought about it, Peter was pretty hungry. 

“Sure, what do you wanna eat?”

“We can go to a restaurant or get delivery, if you want.”

Suddenly, FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss, I think you should know that a health warning was recently released for all restaurants in this area.”

“What?”

“Bacteria was found in multiple shipments of vegetables that were sold to restaurants. A warning was issued not to consume any food from any eating establishments in the area. The bacteria can cause dizziness, headaches, vomiting, diarrhea—“

“Yeah, okay Fri, we get it. You don’t need to give us the whole diagnosis,” Tony said, cringing at the idea.

“So...what now?” Peter asked.

“I guess we could make something in the kitchen here.”

“I don’t really know how to cook, Mr.Stark,” Peter admitted, a little embarrassed.

“Heh...I don’t either,” Tony said with a shrug.

“Then….how exactly are we going to cook?”

“Well, if I can become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight, I think I can handle cooking.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. Tony shrugged with a smile.

 

 

———————————

 

 

After finally getting Luna off Tony’s back, Peter and Tony were now in the Tower’s kitchen, rummaging through the several pantries and cabinets looking for random ingredients in hopes of making something fairly edible. They ended up with an unopened box of penne pasta, some tomato sauce, garlic, raw chicken, a variety of spices, and some olive oil. Perfect! They basically had a full meal right there. It was almost as if they coincidentally had all the ingredients they needed to be convenient for some kind of story plot. 

 

“Guess we’re making pasta and chicken meatballs,” Tony concluded.

“Good thing I have _tons_ of cooking experience!”

“That so?”

“Yeah. I’ve made cereal _thousands_ of times!”

Tony smirked. “Okay Gordon Ramsey, let’s just start already.” 

They had googled a recipe to follow to make sure they knew what they were doing. 

“Okay….what do I need to do?”

“Just take the biggest pot you can find and fill it up with water and heat it up for a little bit, then throw the pasta in,” he opened the utensil drawer and took a cutting knife out, “I’ll make the meatballs, cuz I don’t trust you with a knife and raw chicken.”

“Awwww, why? I’m seventeen, I’m almost an adult!” Peter whined.

“Pete, you cut yourself with a pair of safety scissors the other day.” 

Peter blushed. “It healed in like an hour though!”

“I don’t care if it heals in a second, I don’t want you to get hurt _pequeño_ , now get out one of those big-ass pots.”

Peter sighed. “Oooooookay, fine.”

Tony took out a cutting board and placed the raw chicken on it. He began cutting up the chicken into small pieces. He was used to being extra careful with sharp tools. He was Iron Man after all. Many of his inventions were created with the use of some kind of fairly dangerous tool. 

Peter filled up the pot with water, but spilled a little on the floor. He picked up the pasta box and ripped off the packaging while doing what was supposed to be an impression of the hulk. 

 

“ **RAAAAWWRR!** ” Peter yelled while making his hands into fists and flexing in a Hulk-like manner. 

Tony turned around slowly with a face that said, “seriously?!” Peter looked down and pressed his lips together. An awkward silence passed for a few seconds.

“Uh, y-yeah, don’t judge me oka--” Peter started.

Tony cut him off. “Y’know you did it wrong.”

“Huh?”  
“It’s more of a-- ‘ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!’** \--then a **‘RAWR!** ’” Tony corrected, while punching his fists up in the air.

Peter stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. Tony grinned widely. Peter was the only human in existence that he would ever do that in front of.

“I’m not gonna lie, that was pretty good, Mr.Stark,” Peter said while trying to hold in his laughter so he could speak.

“Why thank you, Mr.Parker,” Tony said as he curtsied.

Peter continued to put the pasta into the pot, careful not to let any fall out the sides. Tony got out a mortar and pestle to mash up the garlic with the other spices for the chicken. He picked up the wooden pestle, and held it up in the air, and yelled in a bad english accent, 

“ **IT IS I, THOR, SON OF ODIN! THOU ART NOT WORTHY OF MINE MIGHTY HAMMER!** ”

Peter suppressed more laughter. “ _Oh my god,_ Mr.Stark.”

Now Tony was laughing too. “I think you did a better job with your Thor impression, kid.”

Peter paused. “Wait, what?”

“Baby monitor protocol, remember? Before you got Ted to--”

“It’s Ned,” Peter interrupted.

Tony continued, “Before you got Fred to disable it, I saw your absolutely _top notch_ impression.”

Peter slapped his hand on his face. “ _Oh god…._ ”

“Y’know, you could be the next Leonardo DiCaprio! Except you would get that oscar.”

“Well, you better be in the audience cheering me on when I do get it then—“

Tony interrupted him. “ _Mierda!_ Pete, turn around!”

Peter turned around to see the water in the pot boiling over, causing water bubbles and pieces of pasta to spill out the sides. Peter’s eyes widened as he ran over to quickly turn off the stove.

“Oh geez! Sorry! I’ll clean that up!”

“No _te preocupes por eso_ , let's just start frying up the chicken.” Tony grabbed a pan from the drawer and poured some olive oil into it. He took each meatball and placed it into it. The oil started to heat up, and soon sparks started to fly everywhere. Peter flinched and jumped back. Tony put a protective arm in front of Peter.

“ _Cuidado_ , this stuff can burn you pretty bad.”

“I know dad! I literally work with chemicals that are more dangerous than frying oil like all the time, like—“ Peter paused. He realized what he just did.

 

_Oh my god._

_Did I just call him dad?!_

 

Why could Peter hear his heart beating louder now? And his face felt hot too. Oh no, he was probably as red as the tomato sauce they had. He expected Tony to be weirded out or give him a judgy look and act like it didn’t happen, but instead Tony looked at him with fatherly affection in his eyes. Peter tried to talk, but his nerves wouldn’t allow that.

“Um...I-I mean…..uh…...sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize kid, it’s okay! It’s not even the first time you’ve called me that, actually.”

Peter was surprised by this. “What do you mean?”

“Remember when you got your teeth pulled?” 

Tony pulled up footage of when Peter called him dad while he was high on wisdom tooth drugs. Peter watched his drugged-out self, as he called Tony dad all casual, without a second thought. Peter could feel his face blush even more. At this point, he figured he should at least try to tell Tony how he really felt.

“Um….sorry if that was weird, I never said this before, but I-I do see you as a dad.” Peter continued nervously. “You’re always there for me, a-and….” Peter paused, not sure how to go on, “I-I just really appreciate it.”

Before Peter could say anything else, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter in a big hug. He ruffled Peter’s hair as he hugged him. Peter practically melted into the hug.

“I feel the same way Peter. You’ve always felt like a son to me. Plus you’re basically Morgan’s older brother.” Tony said with a smile. “And Pepper’s always seem you as family too. We couldn’t ask for a better kid than you Pete, don’t you ever forget that.”

Tears started to form in Peter’s eyes he hugged Tony harder. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Especially since I’m sober enough to remember it this time.”

They stayed there in the same position for a while, until they heard a meow from behind them. They both turned around to see Luna on the counter, sitting next to the bottle of olive oil with a certain mischievous look on her face that had Tony a little worried.

“Lunatic, how’d you get up there?”

Luna inched closer to the bottle. Tony saw that he left the cap off. He realized what was about to happen. Cats were always notorious for knocking stuff over.

“Hey! Luna!” Tony pointed at the cat accusingly. “Don’t you dare—“

Luna batted the bottle with her paw and knocked it and its contents over. The oil spilled onto the gas fire of the stove, and it immediately burst into a **gigantic** ball of flames. Even more sparks were flying than they were before. Luna’s eyes widened with the perfect, _oh shit,_ kind of a look, and she bolted away. Her claws made scratchy, click clack noises on the smooth granite counter. Tony pulled Peter away from the fire, and made sure to protect him from the sparks until he was at a safe distance. Peter gaped at the bright sight in front of him.

“I THINK YOU MADE THE CHICKEN TOO SPICY!!!”

Tony ran over to a nearby pantry, and grabbed a fire extinguisher, and tried to run back over to put out the orange inferno on his stove. 

 

Emphasis on _tried_.

 

Tony slipped on some of the water on the floor that was spilled earlier, and had to grab the counter to prevent himself from falling down. But as he did this, he dropped the extinguisher. It fell at just the right angle in order to release its contents. All the white foam from the inside started to spew out of the nozzle all over the kitchen. It flew around, spreading even more foam everywhere. Tony pulled Peter to the ground behind a large chair, and shielded him from the flying, large piece of metal, by keeping him close to his chest. Peter probably would of been able to take the hit with his spider-powers, but there’s no way in hell Tony would let that happen.

Finally, the extinguisher was completely empty, and was now lying on the ground defeated. The kitchen now looked like it had been in a blizzard that would normally occur during Christmas time. It reminded Tony of those times when Dum-E had used his extinguisher all over the lab unnecessarily. Tony stared at the sight with a ‘done with life’ expression on his face. Peter had his hand over his mouth, and was in complete disbelief. A minute passed by. The two burst into laughter. Neither of them knew why.

 

Suddenly, they heard people walk in. 

 

Tony and Peter stopped laughing.

 

A collection of gasps came. Pepper, May, and Morgan, were all standing at the entrance looking at the snowy sight in pure shock. Peter greeted them while doing jazz hands.

 

“Merry Christmas!” 

 

Morgan spoke first.

“Daddy? Petey?” 

“Hey, _chiquita_.”

May looked at the room in horror.

“What in the….”

Pepper’s face seemed relaxed, but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

“Tony,” she started calmly, “what. The. **Hell **.”****

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 

“It was the cat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t watched Disney’s Atlantis, you really should, cuz that movie’s amazing lol. I’m thinking of making this fic and my other one shot, part of a series where I’ll just post iron family stuff, so look out for that. Uuuuhhhh idk what else to write here. Thanks for reading! ^w^


End file.
